


Bare

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform, Romance, but its implied - Freeform, not smut, shower, toby is such a good hubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Toby's got a plan for the morning. After his shower, he's going to make Happy breakfast in bed. But then she disrupts that. For the better.Quintis one-shot. NOT SMUT.





	Bare

Toby ran a hand through his hair again, pushing the shampoo down his back. The water did the rest of the work, forcing the bubbles to cascade all the way to the drain. 

He ran through the list of ingredients needed for the spectacular breakfast he was planning. Butter? Definitely. Eggs? Hopefully. Waffle mix? No way they wouldn’t have it. Despite making waffles on a weekly basis, there was no doubt of extra bottles in the pantry. Every trip to the grocery store, they practically bought cart fulls of the stuff. 

Using his fingers to comb, he loosened a knot in his hair. 

They’d been struggling to find time for a baby-making session all week. The paperwork kept piling up, then Ralph needed Toby’s help on a history essay, and the next day they got wrapped up in a movie night with the team. And yesterday, when they finally could look forward to free time after work, Walter walked in with a brilliantly exhausting case. But Scorpion couldn’t afford to pass up a payday. So, they marched into the danger. Not that it was a bad thing, since, after all, it  _ was _ their job. But both Happy and Toby were so exhausted, they collapsed within five seconds of getting home. 

It was somewhere around nine in the morning now. Toby wanted to let her sleep. In the beginning stages of their relationship, he discovered she was an early bird. And then he discovered she actually  _ wasn’t _ an early bird. She slept however much her body needed, not a wink more. It was instilled from her years in the foster system.  _ You have no idea what kids are gonna do while you’re asleep. You can’t be too vulnerable for too long.  _ Although, once she became more comfortable around him, she could outlast his own schedule any given day. And he’d grown to sleep less. He didn’t need to waste the day away after long nights of gambling and booze. He actually had a reason for getting up. Plus, he enjoyed making her breakfast and coffee just the way she liked, black, shot of espresso if there’d been a case the day before, and he enjoyed running out to pick up her favorite car magazine from the newstand around the corner, or whatever else he could do to get  _ that _ look out of her. No one ever cared for her like that before, or at all, really, and he refused to ever stop. Because he knew she appreciated it, even if she didn’t say so. 

And, he loved watching her sleep, too. Miss Happy Quinn, queen of sass and all things fierce, let him see her vulnerability. He loved that.

Toby turned, reaching for the body wash, when the shower curtain lurched open. Naturally, both hands protectively dove at his groin. He saw that it was only Happy standing there, though. “Oh. Sorry, love.” He exhaled and let his weak obscurity attempt dissolve, moving his arms away. “You scared me. I thought you’d still be snoozing away.”

“Don’t talk, doc,” she interrupted. He noticed the glint in her eye that suddenly had his lips screaming. 

Toby raised an eyebrow, the water pouring down his left side. “What? Why?”   


Happy yanked her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor. “I’m making up for lost time.” Within seconds, she stripped down to her bare skin, same as him, and hopped into the shower. She closed the curtain behind her. 

Happy grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled his face to hers before he knew what was happening. But as soon as he felt her touch, he grinned. “Well, alright then.” 


End file.
